The present invention generally relates to a rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle, proximity switches, and light modules, and more particularly to light modules for vehicles.
Preexisting illuminators and other devices, specifically those located in a vehicle, typically utilize manual switches that require manual contact for the illuminator or device to be activated. The requirement for manual contact presents several drawbacks. First, manual contact requires that an operator know and/or see the switch location precisely. This may be difficult at best during nighttime conditions or when the buttons are not easily seen by the operator. This can frequently happen in an automobile where switches may be relatively small to accommodate multiple functions and where the switch location is such that the driver must divert his or her eyes from the road ahead. When the device to be activated is an illuminator, it may generally be assumed that the illuminator is only being activated because of the low light conditions that are present. Thus, switches for illuminators are inherently difficult to locate and activate.
Another problem associated with manual switches is the significant increased probability of static discharge into the electronic circuit to which the switch is connected. Another problem with switches requiring manual contact is that they accumulate debris and can transmit germs from one operator to another. The accumulated debris may also come between the electrical contacts and thus affect the reliability of the switch.
Switches that require mechanical movement and contact, which include electromechanical switches, membrane switches, etc., are prone to wear and are often the most unreliable portion of an electronic system. Also, many switch types do not function very well in a high moisture environment or in the presence of frost, as would occur in many vehicles. An additional problem with such switches is that most of the switch types are costly to make and difficult and costly to assemble into conventional circuit assemblies compared to the cost of incorporating other standard electronic components. Further, manual switches require an ordinate focus/concentration distracting operators from safely executing their primary task.
Vehicle rearview mirror assemblies typically include an opaque housing. When optical elements in addition to the mirror are provided in such opaque housings, the housings typically include a plurality of apertures for the passage of light into or out from the housing. Such apertures generally provide sites of potential ingress of moisture thereby often requiring a transparent cover to be secured across the aperture. Such covers add to the cost and complexity of the rearview mirror assembly.
The present invention overcomes these problems by enabling an operator to activate an electronic component, such as an illuminator, simply by waving his or her hand or another object in the proximity of the device. The present invention further provides for an inexpensive switching mechanism. The present invention is particularly well suited for use in a rearview mirror assembly incorporating any form of illuminator.
To achieve these and other aspects and advantages, the proximity switch of the present invention comprises a radiation emitter for emitting radiation, at least one photosensor for detecting light levels near the radiation emitter, and an electronic circuit for energizing the radiation emitter and for receiving and processing signals from the photosensor so as to perform a specified function upon detecting an object that causes the radiation emitted from the radiation source emitter to be reflected back to the photosensor. The function that the electronic circuit may perform may be to activate an illuminator assembly or other device. While the most preferred embodiment is to incorporate the invention in a rearview mirror assembly, the present invention may be implemented in other places of a vehicle to activate interior illumination as may be provided through map lamps, dome lamps, door lights, etc. Additionally, the present invention may be employed to activate a puddle lamp or an approach lamp in or adjacent the outside mirror of a vehicle, as well as back-up lamps, etc. The invention could also be incorporated in outdoor security lamps, porch lamps, overhead street lamps, and the like. The present invention could further be incorporated in virtually any form of illuminator or other electronic device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle illuminator system is provided that comprises: a lamp module for emitting light and configured for mounting to a vehicle; a radiation emitter for emitting radiation; at least one photosensor for detecting light levels near the radiation emitter; and an electronic circuit for energizing the radiation emitter and for receiving and processing signals from the photosensor so as to cause the lamp module to emit light upon detecting an object that causes the radiation emitted from the radiation emitter to be reflected back to the photosensor.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a rearview assembly for a vehicle is provided that comprises: a mounting structure adapted to be mounted to a vehicle and including a housing; rearward viewing means for providing a rearward view to a vehicle occupant; a light module disposed in the housing; a radiation emitter for emitting radiation; at least one photosensor for detecting light levels near the radiation emitter; and an electronic circuit for energizing the radiation emitter and for receiving and processing signals from the photosensor so as to cause the light module to emit light upon detecting an object that causes the radiation emitted from the radiation emitter to be reflected back to the photosensor.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an interior rearview assembly for a vehicle is provided that comprises: a mounting structure configured to be secured to the vehicle in proximity to an upper portion of a windshield of the vehicle; a transparent housing supported on the mounting structure, the transparent housing being transparent to visible light; and rearward viewing means for providing a rearward view to the driver of the vehicle, the rearward viewing means being supported by the transparent housing.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a rearview assembly for a vehicle is provided that comprises: a mounting structure configured to be secured to the vehicle; a transparent housing supported on the mounting structure, the transparent housing being transparent to infrared light; rearward viewing means for providing a rearward view to the driver of the vehicle, the rearward viewing means being supported by the transparent housing; and an infrared data interface disposed in the transparent housing for enabling wireless communication with an electronic device within the vehicle.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a rearview assembly for a vehicle is provided that comprises: a mounting structure configured to be secured to the vehicle; an optically transparent housing supported on the mounting structure; rearward viewing means for providing a rearward view to the driver of the vehicle, the rearward viewing means being supported by the transparent housing; and an image sensor disposed in the transparent housing, wherein the transparent housing is transparent to the radiation to which the image sensor is sensitive.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a rearview assembly for a vehicle is provided that comprises: a mounting structure configured to be secured to the vehicle; an optically transparent housing supported on the mounting structure; rearward viewing means for providing a rearward view to the driver of the vehicle, the rearward viewing means being supported by the transparent housing; and information provided within the transparent housing that is readable by one or both of a machine reading device and a human from outside the transparent housing.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a rearview assembly for a vehicle is provided that comprises: a mounting structure configured to be secured to the vehicle; an optically transparent housing supported on the mounting structure; rearward viewing means for providing a rearward view to the driver of the vehicle, the rearward viewing means being supported by the transparent housing; an optical element disposed within the transparent housing and having an optical axis; and a lens integrally formed in the transparent housing, wherein the optical element is disposed with its optical axis passing through the lens.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a rearview assembly for a vehicle is provided that comprises: a mounting structure configured to be secured to the vehicle; an optically transparent housing supported on the mounting structure, the transparent housing including a plurality of integrally molded strengthening ribs; rearward viewing means for providing a rearward view to the driver of the vehicle, the rearward viewing means being supported by the transparent housing; and an optical element disposed within the transparent housing and having an optical axis.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a rearview assembly for a vehicle is provided that comprises: a mounting structure configured to be secured to the vehicle; a housing supported on the mounting structure; rearward viewing means for providing a rearward view to the driver of the vehicle, the rearward viewing means being supported by the housing; and a laser radar detector provided in the housing, wherein at least one of the housing and the rearward viewing means is at least partially transparent to wavelengths of light to which the laser radar detector is sensitive.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.